remplir par le mot de votre choix
by entre nos mots
Summary: série de drabble sans suite logique... Ou comment raconter la vie des autres alors qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien d'exceptionnel... Rating K mais possibilité de changement... ATTENTION SPOILER saison 8 pour le drabble 7
1. Mission impossible

J'ai décidé de faire une petite série de drabble ^^ pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Pour l'instant il y en a 4. Je sais pas trop si on a le droit de faire ça mais je propose à tout ceux qui veulent (sûr je vais pas les contraindre) à ce joindre à moi sur ce petit bout de vie...

En ce qui me concerne c'est plutôt axé Tonny+Gibbs et j'insiste sur le +... mais libre à vous de faire autrement. La seule contrainte est d'avoir enciron 500 mots... (chose que je suis bien incapable de faire pour le moment...) Voilà...

Pour tout ceux qui veulent vous pouvez m'envoyer vos drabble à mon adresse perso : (en précisant la provenance sinon je vais supprimer en croyant que c'est un spam...)

Pour les autres ... bin bonne lecture. Et puis bonne année 2010 aussi C'est important ^^

WD

* * *

Mission impossible

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand une des silhouettes penchée sur son bureau s'étira félinement.

-Les gens, je vais vous abandonné là.

-Tu as terminé ?

-Eh oui ! Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être un génie.

-Tony, ton dossier sur mon bureau, maintenant.

-Oui patron !

L'ancien marine feuilleta le dossier qui s'abattit sur sa table puis hocha la tête.

-Tu peux y aller !

-Salut les tortues, on se voit demain !

Les deux autres agents regardèrent partagés entre la haine et le dépit leur collègue disparaître dans l'ascenseur un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage suffisant.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Gibbs qui continuait de lire le rapport de son plus vielle agent, la seule jeune femme du groupe ce pencha vers le bureau de McGee.

-Pssssssssit, McGee !

-Quoi ?

-Comment il a pu terminer aussi rapidement ?

-Peut être parce qu'il y travaille depuis deux heure de plus que vous, Ziva, répondit son patron sans levé les yeux de sa copie.

-Deux heures!!! Mais on est arrivé en même temps ! Comment a t'il pu ?

L'informaticien haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail.

-Il l'a commencé ce matin.

-C'est vrai qu'il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé à 8h, chuchota le bleu.

-Ca voudrait dire qu'il est arrivé à 6h ? C'est possible ça ???

-David, remettez vous au travail.

-Oui patron.

Flash Back (la veille au soir environ à la même heure)

Alors que Gibbs montait dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, après une journée qu'il qualifierait volontiers d'improductive, il fut interpelé par un châtain bien connu qui se précipita dans sa direction de façon à ce que son patron ne s'échappe pas.

-Patron !

-Un problème Dinozzo ?

-Trente seconde… Je reprends mon souffle. Voilà, j'aurais un service à te demander.

Avisant que son supérieur ne lui lançait ni regard noir ni œillade ironique il continua.

-Demain soir, j'ai quelque chose de super important à faire et je n'ai pas fini mon rapport.

-Si c'est pour me demander un délai c'est non.

- Tant mieux, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je me dis que je pourrais le faire demain matin, mais pour ça il faudrait que j'arrive plus tôt au bureau et je suis déjà bien incapable d'arriver le matin à 8h alors je n'imagine pas avant.

-Les faits Tony, viens en aux faits.

-Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi pour que tu me réveilles tôt et que je puisse faire mon rapport dans les temps tout en évitant d'annuler ce que j'ai prévu ?

-Non.

-S'teplait Patron, je te jure je serai sérieux, je serai pas maladroit, je casserai rien chez toi, s'teplait s'teplait patron.

Fin du Flash Back

Une ébauche de sourire s'accrocha sur le visage de Gibbs. Honnêtement il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, mais après tout il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait refusé non plus. Tony avait dormi sur son canapé et il l'avait réveillé à 5h30 tapante pour arriver à 6h au bureau et pouvoir le soir quitter bien plus tôt que ses collègues pour une raison connue de lui seule. La soirée s'était déroulée dans un calme plat, agréablement pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul depuis trop longtemps.

Il tourna la dernière page du rapport de son agent et trouva un petit post-il collé contre le carton.

« Merci Patron.  
T. »

571 mots

La suite dans une semaine ^^

Faudrait pas non plus que tout vous tombe dessus d'un coup non?


	2. L'inculte

Ouaw... Une update en temps et en heure...même moi j'en reviens pas ^^ ce sont les bonnes résolutions 2010 qui s'accrochent... pour me devoir de compta par contre...

Bonne lecture!!!!

* * *

L'inculte

Le labo d'Abby était plein à craquer de beaucoup de choses inutiles : des babioles, des objets aux utilisations douteuses, des textes pas toujours très orthodoxes. Cependant tout était méticuleusement rangé. Aussi quand Anthony Dinozzo dit Tony squatta pour toute la soirée cette pièce si hétéroclite il se trouva devant pas mal de surprise.

-Tony, ce n'est pas parce que je t'autorise à dormir dans mon labo que tu peux fouiller dans mes effets personnels.

-J'en reviens pas !!! Tu as la version originale de la mélodie du bonheur ! La version de 1965 par Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews et Christopher Plummer.

La jeune gothique resta interdite devant la joie quasi enfantine de son ami.

-Ce film a bercé toute mon enfance, s'extasia l'agent. C'est même grâce à se film que j'ai apprit à danser le landler, et j'ai même surnommé ma partenaire Maria Von Trapp.

-Tu sais danser la landler ? J'ai apprit quand j'avais douze ans !

Les deux adultes se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le châtain ne s'incline respectueusement.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette dance frolein Sciotto ?

-Avec plaisir Mon Capitaine.

Et les deux adeptes commencèrent à évoluer parmi les ordinateurs et les machines de hautes précisions dans une danse guindée mais élégante sur un air de musique de rock punk pas tout à fait approprié.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

Dans un sursaut ils se séparèrent et fixèrent le nouveau venu.

-Gibbs, depuis quand tu es là ? Non je ne veux pas savoir… Alors, voici mon rapport, celui de Tony est sur la table et voila.

Leur supérieur haussa un sourcil dubitatif signifiant clairement « vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ». La jeune femme virevolta jusqu'à sa chaine et éteignit la musique, cela décrispa visiblement leur ainé.

-Nous devisions à propos du film le plus culte qui soit, répondit-elle très sérieusement.

-Oh patron, même toi tu dois le connaître. La mélodie du bonheur ! Sortie à New York le 2 mars 1965 pour la première et le 10 mars dans tout le pays.

-Non…

-Quoi non ? demanda Abby surprise.

-Je ne connais pas ce film.

Regard choqué de la part des deux comparses. Puis résolution chez l'un.

-C'est impossible Boss, tout le monde connait la mélodie du bonheur, tu en as forcément entendu parler.

-Oui c'est forcé Gibbs, même en restant cloitré chez toi durant des années tu as du entendre au moins une chanson, à la radio ou bien à la télé.

-Non.

-Attends, tu vas forcément reconnaitre, insista l'italien. Abby tu me donnes les cœurs ?

-Ok.

Sans prévenir, son agent se mit soudain à chanter d'une voix claire et forte sous son regard mi agacé mi amusé.

« The hills are alive with the sound of music »

La jeune femme embraya et le suivi.

« With songs they have sung for a thousand years"

Leur duo était étonnement bon.

« The hills fill my heart with the sound of music »

Sans se retourner il entendit la porte du labo s'ouvrir sur quelqu'un qui sembla être Ducky.

« My heart wants to sing every song it hears"

Avec un soupir théâtral le châtain termina sa petite performance.

-Alors ?

-Non.

Sans un mot de plus Gibbs s'empara des deux rapports et quitta le labo tandis que le docteur Mallard félicitait les deux chanteurs.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient une pensée amusante lui vint : Tony chantait vraiment bien.

583 mots

* * *

J'aime vraiment ce drabble, je venais juste de regarder un extrait de la mélodie du bonheur et j'imaginais bien Gibbs en train de fredonner ce genre de musique... mais bon, Gibbs et les films c'est pas trop beaucoup ça... J'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^

En fait merci Toda-ncis pour ta review, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ^^ A la semaine prochaine !!!

WD


	3. anticipation

J'ai pas du tout d'inspiration pour les notes en ce moment... En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui m'encourage!!!!

* * *

Anticipation

Hier avait été une journée exécrable.

Le tueur courrait toujours dans la nature, peut être avait il trouvé une nouvelle femme à violer et à torturer, le FBI semblait convaincu qu'un espion, encore un, se dissimulait au NCIS et leur mettait le plus de bâtons dans les roues possibles, les ordinateurs semblaient tous prêt à planter au moindre effleurement, McGee avait une grippe carabiné qui l'empêchait de venir arranger ça et par-dessus tout, tous les coffee shop de la ville semblait avoir déclaré une grève générale.

Ziva n'était pas le genre de femme facilement angoissée, il lui fallait généralement beaucoup pour que son légendaire self contrôle craque face à la pression mais savoir que dans quelque seconde Gibbs entrerait dans l'open space avec moins d'un litre de caféine dans le sang, que Tony n'était toujours pas arrivé, qu'elle n'avait absolument rien de nouveau depuis hier soir et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de démarrer son ordinateur et donc avait du emprunter celui du bleu la rendait vraiment nerveuse.

Pourtant elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir d'être humain plus ou moins normalement constitué : elle avait épluché les relevés téléphonique de tous les suspects, avait menacé l'ensemble des patrons des cafés les environnant, avait frappé un nombre incommensurable de fois sa tour pour la faire démarrer et même appelé Tony sur son portable pour le réveiller.

Alors, oui, elle appréhendait l'arrivé du patron parce que rien n'allait aujourd'hui non plus.

Le bruit caractéristiques de l'arrivé, les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrent comme au ralentie, le silence dans les bureaux : tout était bon à mettre dans un de ses scénarios de série B.

L'ancien marine s'avança, hermétique à toute communication jusqu'à son bureau sans même remarquer sa présence et la jeune femme ne sut si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et démarra son ordinateur qui sembla quelques secondes hésiter avant de se mettre en route suite à une secousse peut patiente de la part de son propriétaire. Comme quoi les machines aussi avaient un instinct de survie. L'israélienne vit son supérieur déposer son arme de service et sa plaque dans le premier tiroir à droite, comme d'habitude, sortir son portable et le poser sur son plan de travail et attendre. Elle ne s'accorda pas le droit de soupirer avant qu'une deuxième fois l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre sur le visage fatigué de leur génie informatique.

-Bonjour patron, dit il inconscient du risque qu'il prenait.

-McGee, je vous avez dit de rester chez vous et de vous reposer.

-Je sais mais l'agent Feld m'a appeler à cause d'un problème d'informatique alors je suis monté voir si ça allait pour vous avant de rentrer.

-Vous avez vingt minutes. Ziva vous avez du nouveau ?

Etais ce vraiment une question ou bien juste un préliminaire avant l'exécution.

-Non, mais je suis en train d'effeuiller ses contact.

-Eh bien faites le plus vite.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Tony apparu tout sourire son sac à dos accroché nonchalamment sur son épaule, tout à fait conscient, lui, de la tempête qu'il allait déclencher.

-Tu as 15 minutes de retard Dinozzo.

Même sous le regard polaire que lui lançait le boss il n'en départi pas de son sourire. Comme d'habitude il posa son sac à son bureau, l'ouvrit et en sortit une tasse et un thermos. Tasse qu'il remplit avec un café noir chaud et qu'il déposa sur la table de son supérieur. Habilement il prit la télécommande du plasma et indiqua un point rouge sur la carte à 40 km au sud.

-C'est la dernière adresse de notre homme.

Gibbs but une gorgée du liquide, grimaça de satisfaction, fini le contenant et se leva pour prendre ses affaires.

-Dinozzo avec moi, David, vous allez téléphoner au Shérif, je le veux au bureau dans 10 minutes.

Ziva lança un regard reconnaissant à son collègue. La journée ne serait peut être pas si horrible finalement. Le thermos… elle aurait du y penser.

661 mots


	4. tableau

Hé bien hé bien quel succès ^^Merci à toutes mes revieuweuses et revieweurs naturellement !!!! Et bonne lecture!!! Après tout c'est actuellement le dernier de la série.

Tableau

Les enfants courraient librement dans le square sous la surveillance toute relative de leur mère et le regard vague d'un agent du NCIS, assis sur un banc un peu à l'écart de leurs jeux.

Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où Kelly et Shannon lui manquait particulièrement.

L'automne était là depuis peu et parmi les feuilles tombantes d'autres encore verdoyaient.

-Patron ! Je t'ai ramené ton café.

Leur mission venait de se terminer et avant de retourner « à la maison » comme ils disaient, son agent lui avait proposé de boire quelque chose dans le parc. Ce dernier vint s'assoir près de lui en lui fourrant presque de force le gobelet dans les mains.

-Un problème ?

Parfois Tony manquait vraiment de tact.

-Non.

Sa réponse montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, d'entamer une discussion ou même d'écouter les bavardages inutiles qui allaient forcément suivre cette remarque. Mais ça ne changeait rien. L'agent Anthony Dinozzo n'écoutait que la petite voix dans sa tête, ne suivant les ordres que quand ça l'arrangeait.

-Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas joué à ça, dit il en regardant à son tour les enfants rassemblé autour d'une balle sphérique. Mon père détestait ça. Il disait qu'il n'y avait que les fils du peuple qui jouaient au football. Quand j'ai eu l'âge d'aller en cours de Droit civique je lui ai rétorqué que nous aussi nous étions le peuple… Il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole après ça.

Silence. L'aîné bu une gorgée de café.

-Ca me fait penser à un film, avec Anthony Queen sorti en…

L'italien continua à soliloquer pendant de longues minutes, assis près de son patron, à boire quelque chose de chaud, après une mission réussie, devant l'incarnation même de ce qu'ils protégeaient.

-J'aurai aimé les rencontrer.

Surpris par le changement de ton Gibbs se tourna vers son agent.

-Ta femme et ta fille, se justifia celui-ci.

Etrangement la pensée ne dérangea pas tellement son supérieur.

-Shannon t'aurait adoré, répondit dit en prenant une dernière gorgée du liquide à peine tiède maintenant.

La remarque étonna le châtain, il ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à une réponse, souhaitant simplement un peu de réaction de la part de son boss. Mais ce qu'il avait dit, jamais il ne lui avait fait un compliment aussi beau avant cela, même si c'était plus une confidence en y réfléchissant bien.

La balle roula doucement jusqu'à leur pieds et un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année le leur demanda. Voyant l'occasion de se changer les idées Tony lui rendit en posant une condition.

-Vous me laissez jouer ?

Surpris le gamin accepta et les deux enfants quittèrent l'adulte qui passa la demi heure suivante à regarder un grand dadet se faire avoir par une dizaine de gosse alors qu'il aurait pu en quelque seconde prendre l'avantage.

« Kelly aussi t'aurait adoré»

-Dinozzo !

-Oui patron ?

-On y va.

-Ok. Allez les gars à charge de revanche.

La scène aurait pu être ridicule, un enfant au milieu d'enfants, plus grand, plus vieux, plus intelligent peut être, agent fédéral de son état, la trentaine, mais il était tellement à sa place. Gibbs laissait un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de replacer son masque neutre.

543 mots

C'est presque déprimant de voir la fin arriver après seulement quatre chapitre T_T mais bon, il faut s'y faire.

Cette fic est officiellement terminée; cependant si quelqu'un à un drabble sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer pour le publier !!!!

En attendant, Gentes dames et gents damoiseaux... A une prochaine.

WD


	5. Tony

Et voilàààààà!!!! Qui aurai cru qu'une cinquième fic naitrait de ce petit recueil!!!! Ouou!!!! Cette fic m'est venu à l'épisode de la mort de Kate, quand Tony revient avant la fin de son congé maladie, alors qu'il vient juste de se remettre de la peste bubonique...

* * *

Tony

Le NCIS était relativement calme en ce début de juin. Le climatiseur ne tournait pas encore à plein régime, raison pour laquelle il fonctionnait plutôt bien et surtout de façon régulière ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas dans le bureau des fédéraux.

A six heures tapantes le chef de la plus redoutable équipe de l'organisation se présenta par l'ascenseur, un café noir à la main. Il se posa à son bureau et commença sa routine : allumer son foutu ordinateur, lire les notes laissées à son attention, vérifier sa messagerie, lire son courrier, finir son premier café, dire bonjour au postier qui déposait le courrier de chaque agent sur leur bureau parce que c'était, selon lui, une manière d'être plus proche d'eux, quand eux ne le voyait jamais. A huit heure moins cinq il descendait au rée de chaussé prendre son deuxième café prendre le temps d'en savourer la moitié et puis rejoindre son équipe, présente en temps et en heure, ou presque. Quelques mois après sa réhabilitation il avait instauré ce petit rituel autant pour s'empêcher de s'exaspérer du retard journalier de DiNozzo que pour bien entamer sa journée.

Sa rupture avec la fille de _la grenouille_ l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, même si à son point de vue il l'avait plus ou moins accepté, et l'agent le plus ancien de son équipe avait perdu le peu de ponctualité que cette fille avait réussi à lui inculquer.

Il doutait que Tony ai parlé à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, ignorant tant les reproches que les mains tendues de l'agent David.

La perte de Jenny, trop récente à son goût, avait mis sa confiance en lui, déjà bien à mal, en miette.

Gibbs se souvenait du jeune homme effronté qu'il avait engagé ; fougueux enquêteur de la brigade des stup' de Baltimore, il n'obéissait qu'a sa propre conscience, et son propre instinct et c'est cet instinct incroyable qui avait poussé l'agent du NCIS à passer outre son caractère. Tony avait du génie quelque fois et Leroy déplorait que ça ne fusse pas plus souvent.

Il y avait quelque chose de corrosif en lui, qui émoussait les barrières les plus tenaces ; McGee, Abby, Ziva, Ducky, et même lui en étant honnête, ils pouvaient tout lui pardonner, la moindre parole, la moindre bêtise, ils pouvaient endurer son bavardage, ses références cinématographiques, ses continuelles blagues sexistes.

Si Gibbs avait eu un fils un jour, il n'aurait absolument pas ressemblé à l'agent spécial Tony DiNozzo mais il y avait dans le comportement de celui-ci une telle demande de reconnaissance, comme si il y avait sans arrêt une pancarte lumineuse au dessus de lui qui hurlait à la face du monde de remarquer sa présence, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui rappeler, parfois durement, qu'il existait par lui-même, et pas par le regard des autres.

Tony était comme un enfant, il fallait juste lui accorder de sa confiance pour que le résultat soit brillant.

L'ascenseur se stabilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent avec un chuintement familier. Ses trois agents étaient bien présent : Ziva relisait un dossier, McGee vérifiait un programme quelconque et Tony écoutait avidement ses messages pour vérifier que sa nouvelle conquète l'avait bien rappelé. Oui Tony était comme un enfant, il fallait le réprimander un peu pour avoir son attention.

-Réveillez vous, on a le cadavre d'un sergent de la marine qui a été retrouvé à Reving's road.

D'un seul coup d'un seul les trois agents se mirent en mouvement, comme quand un enfant tape dans une termitière.

-Patron, je peux conduire ?

-Non

602 mots

* * *

Je suis allez voir Sherlock Holmes au cinéma hier... Si je peux me permettre un commentaire... le film n'est pas exceptionnel en lui même mais toutes les fans de yaoi baveront pendant deux bonnes heures de purent boy's love... Bref...

J'espère que cette petite ficlette vous aura plu ^^

WD


	6. précision

Une question de précision

Elle ne l'aurai jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais Ziva était parfois impressionné par son collègue. Oh, c'était très rare. La plupart du temps en son absence mais dès que ce petit arrogant pointait le bout de son nez elle le trouvait immédiatement insupportable. D'ailleurs elle se demandait pourquoi Gibbs ne l'avait pas viré depuis longtemps…

Gibbs.

C' était précisément sur ce sujet que Ziva ressentait un éventuel respect envers Tony Dinozzo. Seul, cet énergumène était possible du pire : macho, égoïste, raciste, mauvais joueur, paresseux et elle passait mais dès que son supérieur se trouvait dans les parages il devenait l'incarnation de l'efficacité et de la loyauté. Il obéissait à tous les ordres sans rechigner, le suivait presque partout, lui vouait une confiance absolu.

Il la faisait penser à un chien.

Elle en avait discuté avec Abby, sur un ton plutôt moqueur, dans une de ses plaintes hebdomadaire. La jeune femme s'était retournée vers elle brusquement et avait rétorqué le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Ah non Ziva, Tony n'est pas le chien de Gibbs c'est son labrador.

L'agent de liaison avait cru à une plaisanterie mais la scientifique lui avait expliqué sa théorie en long, en large et en travers durant presque une demi-heure. A priori elle l'a développait depuis des années.

Besoin de l'enquête oblige, elle se retrouva à la morgue à demander son avis à Ducky.

-Si tu veux mon avis, je pencherais plutôt pour un chien de chasse : un épagneul breton peut être…

Palmer qui assistait comme à son habitude le légiste rétorqua qu'un lévrier afghan lui irai bien mieux.

-Ils sont beaucoup plus sensible à leur apparence, très fier avec de grandes oreilles qui traines partout, expliqua le second avec un air rêveur. J'en avais un quand j'avais 12 ans.

L'imagination de ses collègues n'ayant visiblement aucune limite elle interrogea McGee.

-Un bébé Pitbull, répondit il sûr de lui.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent sans que l'impression d'être tombé au milieu d'une secte un peu particulière ne s'efface. En dernier recours elle posa la question au principal intéressé, le plus subtilement possible.

-Si tu étais un chien, de quelle race serais tu ?

Tony, bien que surprit par la question allait répondre sur un ton totalement goguenard mais il fut devancé par une voix sortant de derrière le paravent qui le séparait du bureau de leur patron.

-Un Saint Bernard.

Le châtain haussa les épaules en affichant un sourire approbateur et murmura à l'adresse de sa coéquipière qu'il fallait au moins ça pour supporter leur pitbull de patron.

-Au travail ! s'exclama la voix, toujours dans leur dos.

Retournant précipitamment à son bureau Ziva n'avait plus aucun doute, elle travaillait avec une bande de fous.

452 mots

Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Il m'en a fallu du temps pour reprendre ce compte, ce petit drabble est d'abord pour vous cher lecteurs et lectrices ! Il est aussi pour vous aider à patienter jusqu'à la suite de mes autres écrits si ça vous intéresse…

J'ai le vague souvenir d'un épisode où l'équipe comparait Tony à un Saint Bernard… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Ziva en apprenant ça… J'aime à l'idée que Tony pourrait être tout aussi bien un beau bâtard, ce qui à mon idée est plus fidèle que n'importe quel chien. Mais après tout cela dépend du degré d'amour qu'on lui porte. MESSAGE A TOUT CEUX QUI PENSE QU'UN CHIEN EST DANGEREUX, IL NE LE SERA JAMAIS AUTANT QUE SON MAITRE !

Arrêtons nous là avant de faire plus long que la fic…

Review ?


	7. Tu peux pas test

MEGA SPOIL saison 8 !

Il n'avait pas comprit la première fois. Lui qui n'avait jamais, ou presque jamais, désobéi à un de _ses_ ordres il avait ostensiblement enfreint l'une de _ses_ règles. Pire il savait qu'_il _savait.

_Il_ avait vu son regard.

_Il_ connaissait son agent.

_Il_ l'avait sensiblement senti s'assoupir son attention pour son travail avait disparu, remplacé par un jeu de regard qui _l_'agaçait au plus haut point.

Celui qui _l_'avait secondé, 10 ans, avait perdu en quelques jours tout ce qui faisait de lui en enquêteur exceptionnel.

L'application la plus flagrante de son erreur était son petit oubli lors de l'affaire du meurtre du quartier maître []. _Il _avait vu au ralenti _son _agent se rendre compte de son inattention, rentrer les épaules en attentes de la punition et la surprise se peignant sur son visage lorsqu'_il_ l'avait ignoré.

Maintenant qu'_il_ passait ses nerfs sur un bas relief qu'_il_ travaillait depuis plus d'une semaine, il entendait les pas hésitant, nerveux contre _son _planché.

_Il _l'avait laisser commencer, laisser s'expliquer, laisser s'illusionner. Et puis _il _avait craqué.

« Mon équipe » _My team_

Son visage s'était décomposé, il s'était arrêté de parler, retournant devant la dure réalité.

« Mes règles » _My rules_

Pas de concessions, pas d'exceptions, pas d'échappatoire.

Il allait devoir faire un choix.

Et _il _allait devoir lui donner un argument de poids dans sa réflexion. Un argument contre lequel l'agent Barett n'aurait aune chance. Et il pouvait se permettre d'ignorer Abby juste une minute.

« Je dépends de toi » _I depend on you_

Clair, bref, sans faille.

Tony allais _lui _ revenir.

Foi de Gibbs.


	8. Expérience

Wow, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de succès après si longtemps ^^ en tout cas merci à tous et à toutes pour vos encouragements ça m'a fait extrèmement plaisir.

Tenez, pour vous remercier voici un nouveau petit drabble qui trainait dans mon ordi. Je vous en expliquerait la provenance à la fin ^^

* * *

Expérience

Un bruit de pas à l'étage le tira de son consciencieux travail. L'intrus connaissait visiblement la maison car il se dirigea tout de suite vers la cave.

-Tu sais Patron, tu vas finir par te faire voler quelque chose à force de laisser ta porte ouverte.

Tony, évidemment. Il était le seul à pénétrer chez lui avec si peu de révérence de toute façon.

-Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai appelé, dit il en secouant son portable au niveau de son oreille.

Gibbs termina de raboter une planche pour prendre sa flasque. Il en but une gorgée et retourna à son travail.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? questionna l'ancien Marine.

La question paru embarrasser son agent. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir ses gestes se faire moins assurés, ses épaules se baisser, son nez se plissez, ses mains se cacher quelque part… Si l'assurance de Dinozzo était avérée parmi la majorité de leur entourage, de même que son machisme et sa stupidité, son manque de confiance en soi n'était connu que d'un ou deux privilégiés et ce, pas forcément au gré du principal intéressé.

-Ma canalisation à encore explosé et…

Son supérieur stoppa son travail et le dévisagea. Non pas qu'il ai besoin de le regarder pour savoir, avec exactitude, l'air qu'arborai l'italien mais fixer les gens quand on leur parle donne toujours plus de poids à ce que vous dites. C'était pour cette raison qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours ancrer son regard dans celui des coupables quand il leur lisait leurs droits.

-Non Tony, tu ne resteras pas ici le temps que ton plombier répare, encore, ta canalisation.

La sentence était ferme, irréversible.

-Et tu sais pourquoi.

Sur ces entre faits il retourna à son ouvrage. Automatiquement il visualisa le visage de son agent se creusant la tête pour trouver une excuse : les yeux plissés, la lèvre inférieure mordue, les pommettes légèrement remontées…

-Mes affaires sont déjà sur le canapé, tenta t'il.

Sans même lui adresser un regard Gibbs lui intima de les reprendre et de demandé à Abby ou Ducky.

-Juste une nuit.

Sourcils baissés, dents serrées, mains jointes, sourire factice et crispé.

-Non.

L'ancien marine épousseta le bois pendant que son agent s'en retournait, un peu abattu. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il refusait avec fermeté à chaque tentative de son agent.

Avant l'arrivé de Kate, il ignora le pincement à l'évocation de ce nom, ils avaient essayés de cohabiter le temps d'une semaine. Tony était arrivé avec son enthousiasme habituel et était reparti penaud, son sac à ses pieds.

Gibbs se souvenait très exactement de ce qu'ils avaient échangés.

-Je suis désolé Patron.

-Règle numéro 6 : ne jamais être désolé, c'est une preuve de faiblesse.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui édictait _cette_ règle. Et c'était loin d'être la dernière.

L'américain sourit quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer à l'étage. Il était sûr d'une chose : connaissant Tony, il serait là.

500 mots tous ronds

* * *

Il faut savoir que ceci m'a été inspiré par un dialogue réel entre Tony et Gibbs durant la saison 1 (dans laquelle les références au Tony/Gibbs sont beaucoup plus nombreuses à mon gout). Bref dans cet épisode Tony à un problème de canalisation et demandant à son patron de venir habiter chez lui celui ci lui rétorque :

"Non, tu ne vas pas t'installer chez moi, on a déjà fait l'expérience."

Et j'ai une question... QUAND EST CE QUE LES SCENARISTES VONT NOUS ECRIRE UN EPISODE SPECIAL "PASSE DE TONY" POUR QU'ON SACHE ENFIN CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE AVANT QUE KATE N'ARRIVE?

En tout cas j'spère que vous apprécierais autant ce drabble que les autres. Et qui sait? peut être d'autres si j'ai de l'inspiration.


End file.
